Caught Under the Mistletoe
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Everyone knows how impish our little Yugi can be, so basically, here's Yugi conspiring to trap Atemu and Anzu beneath the mistletoe.


_**AN**__**: ok I've decided that this is no longer a side story to the assassin. It's now just an amusing one-shot where I get Yugi to act like the little imp that everyone knows he is.**_

Yugi sat on his bed and sighed, staring at his partner. He'd been attempting to wake him up for the last 15 minutes. But Atemu had obviously gotten annoyed at his lighter half's attempts to wake him, and since he now had all of his powers back, he had placed a barrier around himself. And now Yugi had the annoying task of getting rid of the shield and waking the ex-Pharaoh up, all without annoying him enough to get blasted into the wall. For the second time.

Yugi winced at the memory. He'd been unfortunate enough to time his attempts with one of Atemu's old nightmares. Atemu had attacked him out of reflex, and had panicked when he'd realized that he'd struck Yugi instead. Although to tell the truth, despite the pain he'd been in, Yugi had been quite amused by the look of absolute terror on Atemu's face, considering that he normally showed nothing but confidence. Almost nothing shook the guy.

And of course, Yugi, being the imp he was, had milked it for all he was worth.

But now he had a different task. He had to get Atemu up so they could go shopping for Anzu's Christmas party. Yugi wanted to help Atemu get ready so that he and Anzu could get together. Yugi knew that Anzu had had a crush on Atemu for years now, and since Yugi was still partially connected to Atemu, he could tell that Atemu had feelings for Anzu as well. The only problem was that neither of them seemed to want to make a move on the other.

Yugi suddenly grinned. Atemu was going to be so mad at him for doing this, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to see the reaction.

He sighed loudly. "Alright already, I get the idea." He stood up. "Guess I'll just have go down and tell Anzu that you don't want to see her." He smirked in satisfaction as the mound of blankets that was Atemu went completely rigid at Anzu's name. Still grinning and trying to stifle his laughter, Yugi walked over to the door, making sure to be extra loud, and he wasn't disappointed when Atemu sighed, and threw the blankets off, sitting up.

"Alright already, I'm awake."

Yugi brought his grin down to a smile, and turned around. "Oh, you're awake. Good, now we can go shopping."

Atemu blinked, and looked at him strangely. "…what?"

Yugi couldn't help the grin. "You know, for _Anzu's party _tonight?" He laughed when Atemu eyes widened in horror. "You forgot all about it, didn't you?"

Atemu flushed guiltily, lowering his eyes to the floor. He couldn't help but be embarrassed. He'd listened to Yugi and their other friends going on and on about the party for a few weeks now, and he'd completely forgotten about it. And besides, it was … _her _party. His heart lurched strangely at the thought of their close female friend.

He scowled as Yugi's light laughter continued. "Alright already, knock it off, would you?" He glared up at his best friend. "So I forgot."

Yugi shrugged. "Oh well, no help for it now. But still," he bounced over to Atemu and grabbed his arm, trying to drag him towards the door. "I have to help you find something to wear."

Atemu frowned, refusing to move, despite Yugi's best efforts to get him off the bed. "Why? What's wrong with what I normally wear?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Yugi just stared at him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." He reached up and knocked lightly on Atemu's forehead, shaking his head in mock disgust when Atemu jerked his head back and knocked his hand away irritably. "Hel-_lo_, it's a _Christmas party_. More importantly, _Anzu's_ Christmas party." He watched in satisfaction when Atemu began blushing again. "Don't you want to impress her?" He didn't wait for an answer. He just turned and walked out, calling over his shoulder. "Just get dressed and we'll go, alright? And hurry up."

Ten minutes later, Atemu came downstairs, still sulking. Yugi was sitting at the table reading a gaming magazine, but jumped up when Atemu entered the room. "It's about time. Let's go already! We've only got a few hours left until the party starts!"

Atemu sighed. "Alright. You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

Yugi grinned. "Nope!" He grabbed Atemu's arm and dragged him out the door.

Atemu sighed and resigned himself to a very, very long day.

**In the Mall**

Atemu hid his blush as he walked through the mall. Several girls were simply stopping in their tracks and staring at him with love struck eyes. And Yugi wasn't helping. _He_ was standing about ten feet away, bent over laughing so hard that he was actually gasping for breath.

He reached Yugi and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the mall entrance. "Come on, aibou. We're done here." He said sullenly. How he'd even let Yugi talk him into this was beyond him. Atemu just wanted to get out of there.

Unfortunately, Yugi had other plans. And those plans did not include leaving at this point in time.

"Not yet we're not." Yugi said. He pulled his arm out of Atemu's grasp. "Don't forget, since it's a Christmas party, we have to get gifts for everyone." He paused to peer up at Atemu's guarded face. "After all, we wouldn't want Anzu thinking you know nothing of modern traditions, especially after what I told her." He watched in satisfaction as Atemu's face coloured up at the mention of Anzu. "So have you thought of what to get her?"

Atemu coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Exactly what did you tell her?"

Yugi shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, not much, just that you were interested in going to your first Christmas party."

Atemu frowned lightly. "It's hardly my first. We went last year when Jonouchi and Shizuka were holding their party."

"Yeah, but at the time, you were still in the Puzzle, and refused to come out. Or did you forget about that little detail?" Yugi countered.

Atemu flushed guiltily. Yugi had a point. He had remained in the Puzzle, but that didn't mean that he hadn't watched through Yugi's eyes the whole time. After all, at the time, he hadn't recovered his memories, and so wanted to learn everything he could.

Yugi nodded, satisfied that Atemu wouldn't fight him. "Now, come on." He said. "We've only got two more hours till the party starts. And we still have to find a gift for Anzu from you." He started walking off.

Atemu frowned. "What about you? Shouldn't you give gifts as well?" He asked, slightly confused.

Yugi just turned around, and kept walking. "I did that about a week ago. Now quit dawdling and hurry up. I already have an idea for you."

**Later that Evening**

Yugi sat on the couch and sighed. He'd been trying all night to get Anzu and Atemu under the mistletoe together, but to no avail. They both knew exactly where the mistletoe was, and seemed to go out of their way to make sure that no one else was around whenever they had to go under it. And Yugi was getting very annoyed with both of them. And he couldn't recruit Jonouchi or Honda's aid, because they'd both vanished about half an hour ago. Where to, no one had the slightest idea.

Sighing, he stretched and looked around to see where the others had gotten off to. Suddenly he noticed a small branch of mistletoe tucked away in the corner. He'd noticed that Jonouchi had been there for a while earlier, when Yugi and Atemu had first arrived, and had darted away from the corner whenever anyone else came close. And now he knew why.

Thinking quickly, Yugi grinned. He knew what to do. He'd have to thank Jonouchi later, if his plan worked. Although it was very likely that neither of them had known Yugi's plan. Most likely, they'd simply come up with the same plan, although Yugi had to admit that the branch in the corner would be awkward, it wasn't impossible to insert into his plan.

He darted over to where he'd last seen Anzu. "Hey, Anzu, I think I lost something over in the corner there. Mind helping me look for it?"

Anzu looked away from the cupboard she been searching through. "Sure Yugi. What did you lose?" She walked over with him to the corner.

Yugi was hard put to keep his grin off his face. "Just a necklace a friend of mine gave me for safe keeping, that's all." He faked a horrified shiver. "I don't really want to imagine how they'll react if I have to tell them I lost it."

Anzu nodded in sympathy. "So it's a necklace?" She asked.

They'd reached the corner, and started searching for the missing "necklace." After a few minutes of fruitless looking, Yugi stood up. "I'm going to get some of the others to come and help." He said. "I'll be right back." He darted off before Anzu could reply. He smirked a bit. It was true. A friend had asked him to hold onto a necklace for them, but the necklace happened to be at home, tucked away safely in his desk.

Yugi whipped around into the hallway, and paused. He carefully peeked around the corner to see if Anzu was still in the corner. He ginned broadly when he saw that she was still there, searching. Yugi backed away, and turned to look for his next victim, er… helper.

It took him a few minutes, but Yugi finally spotted Atemu in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Yugi carefully schooled his face into a pleasant smile, before walking in.

"Hey Atemu." He frowned slightly when Atemu jumped, whipping around to face him. "You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Atemu nodded. "I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Oh good. Anyways, would you mind coming and helping me find something. I think I dropped it somewhere in the living room." He was a little worried that Atemu wouldn't take the bait, or would just use his magic to find it.

Atemu narrowed his eyes, gazing at him for a moment. He could just tell that Yugi was planning something. He had that little mischievous gleam in his eye. But still, he couldn't figure out what it was, not without reading his mind anyway, and he wasn't about to do that without Yugi's permission. After all, even when he'd still resided within the Puzzle he'd only done so when Yugi extended a thought to him, or asked him his opinion.

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess so." He followed Yugi down the hall and into the living room. "So what it this thing exactly?" Atemu asked curiously.

Yugi cocked his head. "Oh, just a necklace a friend asked me to hold." He said, casually. Yugi had been hard-pressed to refrain from crying out in triumph when Atemu agreed to help search. Yugi could tell that Atemu knew something was up, but also knew that he wouldn't peek at Yugi's mind without his permission, which made things easier for him to complete his plan.

They rounded the corner and entered the living room, and Yugi almost cried out in disappointment. Anzu had disappeared. Yugi looked around carefully, and noticed a small movement behind the couch. Looking closer, he saw that it was Anzu, still searching, but she was behind the couch on her knees. And since her couch was fairly large, it hid her quite well. And Yugi quickly adjusted his plan to include this new development.

"Come on." He said. "I think it's in the corner." He dragged Atemu over, and crouched down, pretending to look. He looked up at Atemu, and pointed to an area just past him. "Why don't you try looking over there?" He suggested.

Atemu shrugged, his mind still worrying over what Yugi could possibly be planning. He walked over and started moving things around, not really paying attention.

Luckily for Yugi, he didn't even realize that he was practically directly underneath the mistletoe. Now all he needed was for Anzu to move a little to the left and it would be perfect.

Anzu popped up suddenly. "Sorry Yugi, I can't find it." Her voice startled Atemu, making him spin around to stare at her. Coincidently, she jumped up slightly to the left, towards Atemu.

Yugi grinned in triumph. They were underneath the mistletoe together. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of his two friends. "Um, you two might want to look up." He pointed to the ceiling, and watched gleefully as Anzu and Atemu followed his gaze to a point directly above them. When Anzu saw the mistletoe, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. She glanced at Atemu, and then looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Atemu just stared at it, and then turned his gaze to Anzu's red face, before looking at Yugi. "So?" He asked. "It's a plant. What about it?"

Yugi sighed, but kept grinning. "It's mistletoe. When two people are underneath it together, they have to kiss." He watched as Atemu's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to Anzu.

Atemu swore silently. He should have known better than to trust Yugi when he had that look in his eyes. A kiss? With Anzu? Atemu's heart lurched at the idea.

"Well?" Yugi said, still grinning, but at the same time, slightly annoyed since all the two of them seemed to want to do was blush and stare at either each other, or the floor. "Come on, already. Kiss!"

Atemu glared at Yugi. "You were planning this all along, weren't you?" He accused.

Yugi's eyes danced with laughter. He didn't bother answering that question. Instead, he simply said. "You do realize that it's a tradition, right?" He knew that with Atemu's upbringing, he wouldn't be able to refuse something that was traditional, which was, in fact, what Yugi had been planning on.

Atemu choked. "Nani?" It was traditional? Oh, now he was in for it! Since he'd been an ancient Pharaoh, he was forbidden to disrespect anything traditional. And Yugi knew that!

At the same time, while he might have been experiencing odd emotions for the brunette dancer, he couldn't tell whether or not she felt the same for him. 'After all,' he thought to himself, glancing at Anzu. 'She hasn't said a word since she saw the mistletoe. Maybe she doesn't.' He couldn't help the small stab of pain deep in his heart.

He forced himself to calm down. 'This could be my chance to see how she feels.' He thought. He turned to Anzu, who was still staring at the floor. 'Should I? Or more appropriately, _can_ I?'

Yugi sighed. "You two are thinking way too much about this. Just kiss and tell each other how you feel, ok?" He was getting rather exasperated. He'd expected the two of them to be embarrassed, but he hadn't counted on the two of them to actually _think_ about it.

Anzu's head jerked up and she stared at Yugi with something akin to shock written across her face. "Nani? How'd you-?"

Yugi chuckled wryly. "You didn't really think you were hiding it, did you?"

Atemu watched the exchange with interest. 'So she does feel the same?' A small smile appeared on his lips. 'Well, I'll be. I may just have to thank Yugi later.'

"Anzu?" He asked quietly. She whipped her head around to face him. He raised his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks grew even warmer against his hand. He stepped closer. He gazed into her eyes, brilliant pools of bright sapphire.

Slowly, giving her time to refuse him, he drew closer to her.

Yugi held his breath. It was finally happening. He hardly dared to breathe in the fear he would distract them. He fingered something in his back pocket, ready to whip it out when the time was right.

Atemu could barely believe he was doing this. He forgot about Yugi and the mistletoe above them. All he could think about was Anzu. Gently, for the first time, he kissed her.

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The rush of emotion didn't even compare to what he felt when he was duelling.

He felt Anzu go limp in his arms, and at the same time, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Suddenly, a bright flashed, distracting them from each other. They broke apart to see Yugi grinning broadly, holding…

"Aibou, you better not be planning to do anything with that." Atemu growled.

Yugi cocked his head. "With what?" he asked innocently. "Oh! You mean this." He held up the tiny digital camera, and grinned. "Why? What are you going to do about it?" he asked impishly.

Atemu narrowed his eyes, and took a swipe at him, trying to grab the camera, but Yugi ducked and ran off, laughing.

Atemu started after him, and then paused, looking back at Anzu, who was staring at him.

"Just so you know, Anzu, I didn't do that because of the mistletoe." When her eyes widened, he continued. "I did it because I wanted to." He stepped back over to her, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Atemu took that as a sign that she didn't feel the same way, and backed away.

Turning away, he prepared himself to run after Yugi, when suddenly, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled backwards.

Yelping, he turned to Anzu pouting at him. "You didn't give me a chance to respond." She said. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Pulling back before he could react, she said simply, "I love you too."

Atemu blinked, and then smiled softly. He put his hand on her cheek. "I'm glad."

Another flash appeared. "Aibou!" Atemu yelled. He turned to see Yugi duck around the corner of the room, and heard his feet dashing down the hallway.

He turned back to Anzu, to see her smiling. "Go get him." Was all she said. Atemu grinned at her, and gave her a quick kiss before dashing off to torture Yugi and retrieve those damn pictures before he could show anyone.

Translations:

_Aibou: __partner_

_Nani: what_


End file.
